The Gorgeous and The Stoic One
by ShelteredPrincess
Summary: A series of one shot about Ino and Sai(on going) Ratings may change.
1. A Painting That Came to Life

**Please enjoy my one shot and the following one shots I will make.**

 **P.S. Ratings may come up.**

 **The first one shot is inspired by an anime which I can't find in any of my gadgets**

A Painting That Came to Life

Sai is a nineteen year old painter who have achieved a lot of awards since he was thirteen. He started to paint when he was five years old where he was bullied by the other orphans in the orphanage. Sai grew being an emotionless person, because when he was a kid, other kids would even bully him more if he cried.

Painting has always been his comfort zone, all the emotions he cannot show to others are all in the drawings and the paintings he made. In all of his paintings may it be sad, angry, or happy there always be a boy there, a boy he painted which he classfy it as himself.

One day when he was on his own studio, which he bought and designed using his own money, he mistakenly painted a girl's face on his canvas. Sai was supposed to paint a jungle but as he continued to paint, the jungle still looks like the normal one but as he stared deeply into his own painting, he made an optical illusion of a girl's face without him knowing. This is the first time Sai likes his painting, because he is really attached to it, and even though he painted it he fell in love to the girl on his painting.

Sai painted on another canvas, and now he aimed to paint the face of the girl. He put colors on it, he mixed different colors so that she will be real to him. He painted the girl's eyes blue and made it seem like you can easily read her thoughts and emotions, an eyes that can tell you she will never back down. He painted the girl's lips, with a natural pink color that can be sometimes loudmouthed or sweet, a lips that can spout proud words and a lips that can be sexy. Sai painted the girl's nose, he loved how he made the girl's nose. The girl's nose is in a cute and sexy shape at the same time. After painting the girl's face he admired his work for a second and continued painting. Sai decided that the girl should be blonde and have straight hair he painted her a side bangs and a long hair, he painted her neck and the clothes she's wearing. He loved how he made the girl into a very confident and beautiful image of a woman. Sai admired his painting again, that he can almost stare at it the whole day.

Sai proceeded to his next art work, but he just couldn't keep his mind from his previous painting so, without hesitation he removed the painting he was working on, on his easel, he put again the canvas with the girl. Sai decided he should list all the things he wants to be the girl's personality.

So, while staring at his painting he is holding his pen and memo pad.

"She should be a girl with a lot of confidence, she should also be outspoken" He voiced out, while writing it down on his memo pad.

"She should be a kind hearted woman, even though she lashes out to other people's habit." He wrote down."She should be a girl who wouldn't have to gain weight and will maintain her normal weight" because other girls doesn't want to gain weight so he figures that the woman he painted doesn't have to be like that. Sai listed a lot of things about the girl, but he still doesn't know what will he name the beautiful girl he just created.

After hours of thinking on what will be the girl's name he fell asleep on the couch on his studio. Sai dreamed of him being surrounded by his lion paintings that came to life, and him wearing a weird kind of shirt that only covers half of his body, and exposes his navel. He walked and walked together with his lions. Then he met a very familiar girl, at first he couldn't hear what she was saying so he walked closer until they are one meter apart.

She said "...name..." she keep on pausing just like the CDs that are worn out. "name...Ino" the way the girl said the name _Ino_ made it seem like she's speaking to Sai like she's real and it seems like the girl's voice is real, Sai bolted awake after the voice of the girl keep ringing in his head. He wrote down "Ino" on a paper before he forgot it and he stared at the painting and he grabbed a thin brush and wrote the name Ino in a beautiful calligraphy at the lower right of the canvas.

Day after day, he just stared the painting thinking if she was real would he be happier in his life? The thought keep repeating in his mind in every single day he spent looking at his own painting.

Even though Sai is a famous painter in a young age, he is not contented for being like this. Yes, he got the attention of a lot of people, girls admired him, boys envy him or some would want to be like him, and older adults would want to be his parents. But he just thought that it isn't enough. He felt dead inside. It's like he is living without a reason, the loneliness inside him is killing himself, maybe the reason why he's like that is because he grew up being an orphan? No, that's not it, because some children there a just happy not being with their biological parents. Sai noticed too, that the girl he painted and who je have given her own personality is completely opposite of him; bright, outspoken, confident and are full of love.

Sai sighed, and went to the balcony. He leaned his body to the railings of the balcony and rested his chin on his palm. He looked at the sky, the moon is full and the stars are bright completely opposite to his future. He laughed bitterly at the thought. Earlier he heard from the news that there will be shooting stars tonight at eleven pm. Sai didn't know why he want to watch a shooting star, maybe because he is bored?

At exactly eleven in the evening he saw a shooting star and he said his wish out loud without his own accord he said those words "I wish my painting Ino is a real girl." he said and was completely surprised. He could wish for a car and other stuff that are real, but instead he wished for the impossible. But without looking back at the sky he went to his room and there he saw his painting of Ino which he brought home untouched and it seems like nothing happened like he didn't wished upon a shooting star. Sai just thought that wishing upon a shooting star is just an old myth. Sai then got ready for bed and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning when Sai was about to stretch he was prevented to move his body. At first he thought that he was dreaming but when he realized that he was not dreaming and that someone is preventing him from moving his own body, his eyes shot open and he looked at what's preventing him to move. It was a girl. Sai didn't remember that he had slept with someone else, and he is sure that he is not drunk last night to not remember that he have slept with someone.

The girl is sleeping soundly, head resting on his right arm, legs tangled on his legs and arms that are hugging him like he's a pillow. He adjusted his head to see the girl's face. She looks familiar. She have long blonde hair that reached her waist, Sai stared at her face and from a man's perspective this girl is really gorgeous that can make any man swoon by his feet. Sai noticed that the girl has long lashes, a beautiful nose and a pink kissable lips and oh, a very smooth skin. She's the epitome of a woman's beauty for him. He wanted to touch the girl's cheeks but his hand stopped when the girl's eyes opened, and oh dear, was he mesmerized by the crystal blue orbs of the girl. Sai blushed for the first time his life. The girl stared at Sai, and Sai can't help but be more mesmerized by her eyes that will make any man sweep off of their feet, and just by that he muttured "Gorgeous."

The girl blushed, and said "Did you mean that?"

Sai was sure he was dreaming because why would he dream about his painting...Sai stopped by his mid-thought. Wait he isn't dreaming isn't he?

"This sure is a dream, neh?" he said, and smiled gently to the girl.

"No, it isn't a dream." the girl said while looking up to him.

Sai quickly got up from his bed even though the girl had entangled herself to him. He stood beside his bed.

"No you are not real." he said still not believing it.

"Yes it is, you even wished for me last night remember?" the girl said while getting up from her laying position.

Then it dawned to Sai's mind that shootinf stars aren't just any old myth but it is true. Sai poked his index finger to the girl's right cheek, the girl raused her left eyebrow.

"I'm real, why won't you believe me?" the girl's eyebrow furrowed.

"I n-named you Ino, right?" Sai stuttered still shooked from the happenings he is encountering.

"No, I named myself Ino," she paused and she looked into Sai's eyes "Didn't you remember your dream? I appeared in there"

"H-how?"

"You gave life to me when you listed all the personalities you have given me, that's when I have my own soul, my own body. The shooting star is only an instrument of the wish of your heart, that wanted me to be real"

Sai was flabbergasted by Ino's words.

"Really?" he whispered though Ino perfectly heard it, and nodded.

Then Sai, pulled Ino and hugged her tightly. This was the first time where he felt a warmth from another person, not because of the body's temperature but because of Ino's warm presence.

"U-uh, why are you hugging me?" Ino asked.

"Because I like you, gorgeous" he said, and Ino blushed.

The two spent their time together, never letting go of each other. He loves her, she loves him. People can really tell that they are perfect for each other, but to Ino's mind they will never be perfect for each other, because she was just a figment of imagination to Sai, though people can physically touch her but this was only temporary, because Kami-sama gave her to Sai so that he will have a little bit of life inside him. Kami-sama only gave her to him so that he can be happy at least for a little bit of time he gave him. Temporary, is always what on Ino's mind, she can never have kids with Sai, grow old together with him, because she always knew she's just a figment of imagination. Sai made her, and she knows deeply that Sai is still looking forward for her to stay longer with him, but she can't, once he forgot about her and the painting she will forever vanish in this world.

"Sai," she called him.

"Hmm?"

"What if you forgot about me?" she asked.

" Why would I ever forget about you? I love you with all my heart, why would I forget a girl who means so much to me?"

"Nothing." she ended the gloomy conversation and started a new topic.

Sai and Ino are traveling using Sai's car they were about to go on a date in a mountain when there was a huge rock came into the road and Sai step on a brake but it was too late, the damage has been done. There are few people who saw that, and called ambulance to rescue Sai. Ino's body was not found there, it is the Kami-sama's blessing that Ino will never be harmed of anything. Because of the accident, Ino lose her connection to the human world, sure she's still there, but it seems like Ino can never touch things again. She found herself walking miles until she reached where the ambulance took Sai. She was grateful that Sai is still alive, but he is in a coma, and she heard the doctor said that he will lose his memory. That's when Ino disappeared entirely from the human world. She accepted her fate that the Kami-sama gave her. She watched from there Sai's life how he continued his life without her, how he suffered without his memories of his past, with Sai like that Ino suffered too. She just wants to be with Sai again. She continued to watch Sai grew old without marrying any girls who he had relationships with, she watched Sai suffer from his weak state because of his old age and cried when no one notices Sai's sufferings. She cried and cried that no one is taking care of him. She watched Sai went to a place for old people who have nowhere to go to because no one will take care of them. All of Sai's sufferings from that world made her heart break into pieces. It hurts her that he can never remember her, but what hurts her more that the two of them will never be fit for each other.

One day Kami-sama talked to her, and made her go to a place where it is always spring. Ino went there and there she saw pale man walking alone. She ran to him but stopped when she was about two meters from him.

She cried with a smile on her face it's her Sai.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

Sai looked at her and he smiled genuinely.

"Yes, you're the girl from my painting that came to life." He said and she ran to him and they embraced each other, and that's the end of their story.

 ***Kami-sama - God**

 **Preview for the next one shot:**

 **"Oops"**

 ** _When Sai and Ino broke up, they stayed away for each other for two years and the two decided to be friends again, when the two met again, both of them couldn't help it and was caught up in the heat of the moment (Rated m)_**

 ** _*inspired by Little Mix's song Oops*_**


	2. Oops

**Hi there! And Hi to KeiZiahKnight.1886, I'm going to make a lot of SaiIno and SaiInoInojin fanfics, so don't worry. But I'm not sure if I'm going to update every other day, because I'm busy with my summer job and this school year I'm going to be in my last year of Senior High School hahaha, and to all reading this enjoy!**

 **P.s. sorry if there are grammatical errors, I'm going to edit it again if I find** time.

 **P.s.s. Modern AU and contains sexual content. Innocent people, stay away, sensitive but feeling innocent you should also stay away hahahahaha**

"Oops"

Ino still remembered the day where she and Sai broke up. She also remembered the times they are together, she felt like she missed him. She shooked her head to remove the thoughts.

Are you wondering why they broke up? It started with this.

 _Flashback_

"Sai!" Ino whined.

" Hmm?" Sai hummed.

"Please don't go Ame." she pouted, and gave Sai a puppy eyes.

"No, Ino, I'm going to go there, I need to study the art of Ame." Sai said and continued to paint.

"For how long?"

"Two years."

"What?!" Ino exclaimed. "Please don't Sai! Please!"

"But I need too."

"So, you're going to Ame in exchange of our relationship?" Ino said slightly raising her voice.

"It's not that--"

"But why?!" Ino shouted, Sai remained silent. This is really infuriating is what Ino thought, she just want this to get over.

She's going to make a decision, Ino doesn't want a long disance relationship, though a lot of people will say to her that, that is the proof if the two of them will last longer being apart to each other without cheating. Ino doesn't like being cheated on, she also thought that a lot of people will argue with her that she doesn't have any trust to Sai. She have but, she's getting tired of Sai ignoring her for his paintings and doesn't have the time to go date with her.

"Sai, maybe we are better off as friends." She quietly said, while staring at Sai.

Sai turned his head to Ino. "What?!"

"Can we just be friends?" Ino said calmly.

"No!" Sai replied, and walked to Ino and held her hands with both of his hands. "I'm going to be gone for only two years, Ino"

"No, let's stop this Sai. After a week you're going to be busy, and just like before, you will never have time for me, even if we continue this we will get tired of each other and will eventually get bored with each other."

Sai sighed, and stared at Ino, with a pleading eyes, but he knew once Ino said something, that's it, she will never get her word back.

"Fine." he said and continued what he was doing before.

Ino got up from her seat and hugged Sai from his back. "I'm sorry." then Ino walked and got out of Sai's studio.

When Sai is completely aware that Ino was gone, a single tear rolled down his left cheek and he wiped it and continues his painting.

 _end of flashback_

"Ino-pig!!"

"Wah!" Ino shouted, surprised and clutched her chest and glared at Sakura.

"What?"

"You startled me!"

"Hehe," Sakura laughed "So, are you ready for tonight?"

Ino raised her eyebrow, and Sakura knew that Ino doesn't know where they will be going tonight. "Duh, Ino-pig! We are going clubbing tonight!" Sakura exclaimed happily while hopping and opeing Ino's dresser.

"I'm not going," she said and went to get the magazine she bought yesterday from her desk and went back to her bed and read.

"No, you are going Ino." Sakura said while picking dresses for Ino.

"No, I'm not." Ino stubbornly said.

"Yes, you are Ino, and ever since you broke up with Sai and gave him your last words _we are better off as friends_ you didn't give yourself a chance to socialize! I mean it's so unlike you! It's been two years! I know you still have feelings for Sai, and I'm not asking you to find a new one, but what I'm asking you is you should socialize! I mean give yourself a break from all your work and such..." Sakura said and stared at Ino if she considers her opinion and thankfully Ino is making the face she's considering Sakura's opinion.

"Fine," she said, Sakurs jumped excitedly "But I'm going to pick my own dress, forehead."

"Sure." Sakura said with enthusiasm.

The club is near Ino's apartment so she just walked to the building where the club is. The club is located in a hotel, "Wow, convinient" she muttered. Because she thought there will be people there in that club who will find their one night stand in that club so that is very convinient to that people.

Ino's phone rang and she looked at the caller id, it's written there Forehead, and it's Sakura.

"Hello"

 _"Ino-pig where are you?!"_ Ino heard noise from the background, Sakura is in the club already.

"I'm almost there Forehead." she said while pressing the button on the elevator to up.

 _"Okay! Bye!"_ Sakura hanged up, and Ino put her phone to her pouch.

When Ino arrived at the club she went to find Sakura to let her know her prescence. She found Sakura talking to her boyfriend Sasuke on their table.

"Sakura, I'm here." She said and looked to Sasuke and nodded to him politely for knowing his prescence, Sasuke also replied with a nod.

"Hey! Ino!" Sakura greeted her cheerfully. "Where's Naruto and the others?" she asked almost shouting because of the club's audio.

"Oh! Naruto is dancing there with Hinata! He is dancing his signature moves! Kiba is flirting again with some other girls, Shikamaru and Temari is not coming and the others are not yet here!"

"Okay!" Then Ino turned and she saw Naruto dancing, he is dancing the dance Rock Lee thought to him, and Hinata trying to stop him. Ino turned to look at Sakura "Is he drunk already?!"

"Yes! Before you came here he already had ten shots!" Ino facepalmed.

"Wow! And you two only went here to just sit there and drink?!" she asked still shouting because of the noise.

"Well yeah!" Sakura answered.

"Okay! I'm going to get my drink Forehead and I'm going to find someone who are willing to dance with me!" She said and winked and got up and went to the counter for a drink.

After she went to get her drink, she saw a familiar figure sitting in a corner, drinking his beer quietly, she walked closer to see who it is, and she is certain that it's him.

She went to the counter again, to get something strong to drink and she even order a glass for it and not a shot and the bartender asked her if she can really handle it and she said that she can and while walking to the table where the man is seated she is drinking her beer. Then she reached to the table and sitted right next to him, he was surpised by her.

"Heeeey! Sai!" she saidy in flirting kind of way.

"Oh, hey, Ino, long time no see." he greeted, though it hurts him to see her again.

"Hiiii! * _hiccups*_ do you want this?" then she offered her drink to Sai.

Sai knew that Ino is already drunk because she's not a good drinker, and he also knows that he is not a drinker so he limits his alcohol.

"No," Sai said politely.

"No, Sai! You should drink this!" Then she forcefully put the glass to Sai's mouth and let him drink it.

After a few seconds Sai felt he is getting dizzy because of the alcohol Ino forcefully gave him. He saw Ino drinking again from her glass, and he noticed how she drinks and he stared to her pink lips which are wet because of the alcohol.

Ino looked at him, "You want?" then again she forcefully let Sai drink to her glass of alcohol until it is empty.

Then she giggled and Sai can really feel that he is really drunk.

"Let's dance Sai!" Ino said while swaying Sai's playfully hands.

"No,"

"Is _no_ the only word you know?" Ino said playfully

"I don't want to dance." He said and looked at Ino's blue orbs down to her nose and lips and he gulped.

"Theeeen, what do you want to dooooo?!" Ino said cheerfully.

"Let's go to the balcony," then Sai grabbed Ino's hand and led her to the balcony.

They saw a couple making out there, and Ino shouted to them to get out, and the two eventually got out with a very surprised look.

"Soooo, what do you want to doooo?!" Ino asked and leaned to the railings and stared at Sai.

"Just looking at the stars." he said calmly even though he is dizzy.

"Why? When you can stare at me all night." She said and walked in a crazy way to Sai and she tip toed and put her lips to Sai's ears and whispered "and you can stare at my body the whole night" Sai gulped. Ino noticed this and she laughed and distance herself to Sai.

"Yoooou can really stare at me, naked" then Ino doesn't know what she's thinking and she started to undress,

"Wha--"

Sai hurriedly walked to Ino's side even though he is feeling dizzy, and prevented her to undress.

Sai zipped up Ino's dress and whispered "not here."

Then Ino turned around, and kissed Sai like it's been a thousand years since she touched his lips by her own. Sai was surprised but immediately kissed Ino back.

The kiss got intense and it even got more aggressive, tounges collided, fighting back each other, and hands that keep on going on every part of their body.

Ino started to unbutton Sai's long sleeves button down shirt but Sai stopped her. "Not here," then he grabbed Ino's wrist and took her out of the balcony and off the club and climbed into the elevator and pressed the button eighteen. After Sai pressed the button Ino pinned Sai on the elevator's wall and kissed him aggressively making Sai the submissive one, Sai didn't find it offending or something that it will hurt his ego but he took advantage of it and put his hands on Ino's waist and pulled her closer. Ino liked how Sai pulled her closer, so she smiled in between of their kiss.

 _*ting*_

"Mom! look there's someone kissing in the elevator!" the voice of the kid made them stop from their intense kiss and the two of them fixed their clothes and Ino smoothened her hair and while Sai fixed his button down shirt.

"They are not Asuka," the Mother said while taking the hand of her child and climbing in to the elevator.

"But, Mom, I really saw them kissed, just like Natsu-nii and --" the mother cut her child off.

She looked to the couple who have blushes on their faces.

"I'm sorry, if my child said that. You know kids make up stories." She told the two.

"It's okay, Miss" Ino said and Sai just nodded.

"I really saw them Mom!"

"Stop it now Asuka, and what gives you the idea to get in to your Erza-nee's luggage? This is an adult's night out. You should've stayed with Wendy." the Mom keep on scolding her child.

 _*ting*_

And it's time for them to get off the elevator, leaving the mother scolding her own child.

When Ino got in with Sai in his hotel room, she just stood there and she don't know what to do because she's already sober, and she really don't what came into her on why did she try to undress in the balcony, and it really embarassed her.

Ino blushed in embarassment. "Do you remember what you just did Ino?" Sai, said while walking closer to Ino, and it seems like Sai is still drunk because he is not acting like himself. She knows that when Sai gets drunk he will become some badass who will always seduce her, and it looks like this night he will be the dominant one, instead of she who will always be leading.

She stepped backward while Sai keeps on walking towards her until she hit the foot of Sai's bed then she accidently sat on the bed and as she looked up to Sai, she noticed that Sai became manlier.

Sai's face came closer and closer, and then their lips touched and Ino didn't expect that the drunk Sai will be gentle to her. The kiss was gentle and it gave her sparks and the long lost butterflies in her stomach. Slowly, Sai's tongue entered Ino's mouth and the gentle kiss became intense with the two fighting for dominance, while kissing, Sai carried Ino and lay her down properly to the bed, Ino slowly unbuttoned Sai's long sleeves buttoned down shirt the two broke apart from kissing and she admired Sai's chiseled abs, and she touched it and that earned her a groan from the man. Sai pulled Ino to sit up and zipped down her zipper on her back and removed her dress, Sai was welcomed by Ino's black tube lace bra that covers her big breasts. Sai fondled her breasts that made Ino moaned, he kissed Ino's breased and licked it and bit it and licked and bit it, until a red mark appear that will be a visible hickey later on. Sai teased Ino by not getting her bra off of her breast, instead Sai kissed her collar bone and just like before he licked and bit and so on, that it will probably leave a mark later. Sai proceeded to kiss Ino's navel that tickled her, she laughed and Sai quickly kissed the laughing Ino, then he unhooked her bra and fondled her right breast, Ino moaned in between of their kisses. While Sai is fondling her right breast he proceeded to Ino's left nipple and licked and kissed it, that made Ino goosebumps because of the pleasure she was getting. She bit her lips to stop moaning, but because of Sai giving her plenty of pleasures she couldn't stop but moan. After Sai pleasured her using her breasts he went to get her panties off of her. He laughed, "What?" Ino asked curious on why is he laughing.

"You're wearing a colorful flower underwear" Ino face palmed.

"I wasn't ready." she said and blushed. Sai chuckled and removed her underwear, he kissed Ino's thighs before proceeding to her. He kissed and kiss until he went to Ino's forbbiden area, she's so wet and Sai licked it, and that earned him a moan from Ino. After pleasuring Ino down there, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and removed it and his boxer shorts and that revealed his uhm...sword. Ino's eyes widened like saucer, because of the size. She forgot that Sai's umm sword is big that their first time doing it is really painful for her now, she's two years vacant and never did it for the whole two years the thought made her nervous that tomorrow she might not walk because of this.

"Ino?" Ino looked at Sai "I'm going to enter, just say no if you don't want to do this." Sai was already sobered right from the time he undressed Ino, and now he doesn't want Ino to be mad at him because they broke up last two years maybe she doesn't want to do this.

"Go on." Ino muttured. "What?"

"Just go on," she said with a hint of impatience.

Sai entered her slowly, Ino almost cried out because of his fullness and for the first time in two years she was being hit on by her beloved.

Sai stayed still, and slowly moving until it pleasures both of them he moves faster when Ino told him to move faster, moans of pleasure echoed in the hotel room, until he and she reached their own climax and exploding Sai's sperm into her.

Sai collapsed into Ino and pants can be heard from the both of them, they can feel each other's heart beat. Ino closed her eyes and mumbled "I still love you, Sai."

Sai heard it and whispered "me too." but Ino didn't hear it. Sai moved beside Ino and let her rest on his shoulders and just like that they fell asleep together in each others arms.

Ino woke up from the light coming from the window. She looked into her surroundings, it's not her apartment neither Sakura's or Hinata's where she often slept over. Then the memories from last night came over her she looked to her side but she didn't find Sai there, she looked into the bathroom and there is no signs of Sai there. This made her angry, and the same time tired because it hurts in between of her legs, not really hurts but it slightly hurt.

Ino showered and after she took a bath she wrapped herself into a towel she found in the bathroom, then she put her clothes from last night and forgot that Sai left a hickey on her colar bone and her dress does not cover her colar bone so she awkwardly went out of the hotel while covering her colar bone with her left hand.

When she arrived at her apartment she received a call from Sakura.

 _"Ino-pig! Why did you suddenly disappear last night?!"_ Sakura shouted from the phone.

"Calm down forehead! My ears are going to fall off if you keep on shouting." she said while putting arranging her shoes properly on the shoe rack.

 _"Sorry, but why did you disappear all of a sudden? Did you meet some guy? Did you tripped and met someone? Or are you sick?!"_

"Forehead, you have a lot of questions do you? For your information I was--" Ino stopped in mid-sentence when she heard Sasuke's voice on the line saying " _Sakura, let's get busy."_

"Ohhh, looks like your Sasuke wants to get busy with you." Ino emphasizes the word 'busy' to Sakura, and she can really feel that Sakura is now blushing.

 _"I'll get back to you after we got busy."_ Sakura said and chuckled.

"Bye Sakura! Enjoy being busy!" She chuckled and Sakura hanged up.

Her phone beeped and she just received a message from Tenten one of her close friend.

" _Hi Ino! We are going karaoke later to welcome Sai at six pm, I know you are going! Wear something sexy."_

Ino knew that Tenten is teasing her she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Ino is really thankful that it's autumn and she have an excuse to where turtle necks or shirts that can cover up her colar bone, it's must've been weird if she wore something like turtle neck in summer. She planned to wear her tea green turtle neck and white skirt that goes with the turtle neck that has little patterns of green vines. Wow isn't she feeling green ever since last night?! Ino laughed at her thought.

It's 5:45 pm and she got out of her bathroom, she wore her turtle neck and skirt and she put on a black stockings and boots on, now how can she seduce Sai with this piece of clothing? She even covered her oh so beautiful legs with black stockings, but without the black stockings it will not be good to see that kind of fashion, she thought of an idea she pulled higher her skirt where her turtle neck is tucked in, and she really thanked Sakura that choosing this twelve inches skirt for her.

She looked to her mirror and she put some little bit of make up, she don't want to look like she's going there to seduce Sai, so she just put some slightly red lipstick, and heck she even wore her lace underwear if ever she seduced the man and suceeded.

Ino arrived at the karaoke bar at exactly six pm, almost all of her friends are there, but Ino thought that Tenten and Neji are running late.

When she saw Sai she smirked inwardly, Sakura welcomed her, and her best friend doesn't have any idea on what happened to her and Sai last night.

When Sai saw her, he blushed and Ino noticed it, she smiled in a flirting way, and her best friend Sakura saw this, and she can really tell that something is really on between those two.

Right after Neji and Tenten arrived their welcome party to Sai started, Naruto sang first and he sang his favorite song, then Sakura, and even Temari sang too, after Temari finished her song she asked if someone would like to sing two people raised their hands Lee and Ino.

Lee looked at Ino and sighed. "Since I'm a gentlemanly youth of Konoha!" he exclaimed, she and her group of friends didn't react because they were used to it.

She operated the videoke machine and smirked this is it. She knows that singing this song would likely tell her friends between Sai and herself last night but who cares.

She tapped her feet while holding the microphone while the intro of the song is on going.

 _"Oops, my baby you woke in my bed"_ she sang and stared Sai with a knowing smile, though she woke up in Sai's bed.

 _"Oops we broke up we're better of as friends,"_ her friends made an _oooohhhh_ sound and all of them looked at Ino and Sai back and forth. Ino climbed the table and walked in front of Sai

 _"Now I accidently need you,"_ Ino put her index finger to Sai's chin and swiped it like there's a dirt on his chin " _I don't know what to do,"_ she climbed down from the table and sang " _Oops baby I love you"_ Ino earned another _oooohhhs_ and teasing comments from her friends, she laughed it off while Sai is as red as tomato.

Ino sang until she reached another lyrics that could make Sai blush even more.

 _"And when I think about the way you touch my body,"_ Ino sang while waving her hips and her right hand and touched her legs up to her waist, and she danced like that folks. Their friends reacted this earned her a teasing fake cat call and some comments _you go for it_ and a lot of comments.

She laughed at her friends reactions, then she continued to sing _"I don't know how long I could wait, and when I think about the way you touched my body, this could be my greatest mistake..."_

Ino sang the whole song Oops and she earned a lot of claps and comments again from their friends and yup, she just broadcasted what happened to her and Sai last night.

"So, that's why you left early last night." Sakura teased "Tell me the details."

Ino smirked "Later"

After all of them sang and some of them had another round in singing most of them are really drunk and also Sasuke sang too, and he wouldn't sing if he wasn't drunk and if it wasn't for Sakura. The guy is really out of tune. Ino and Sai are the only ones who are left sober.

Sai was really embarrassed that Ino broadcast what happened between the two of them last night using a song, and heck he didn't know that there is a song about them. Sai felt something sit beside him.

"So, Sai. Why did you left me this morning?" Sai turned his face slowly to Ino, yup he's nervous, Ino thought.

"Uhh," Sai looked around the karaoke bar for answer.

"Looking for answer, eh?" Ino said while resting her head to her palm, and smirking.

"No!"

"Ugghh, enough with the No!" Ino said. "So what's the reason?"

"I thought you're going to whacked my head if you learned that you slept with me." Ino stared at him for a while and laughed.

"Hahaha, you think I'm going to whacked you on the head if I knew that I slept with you? Hahaha goodness this is hilarious! Did I whacked you on the head before, when we oftenly slept together? and gosh I am sober by the time we got into that elevator" Sai looked at her surprised.

"Did you really missed me that much, my Sai?" she moved closer to Sai until there are a few inches between them. Sai gulped, "Go on, Sai, you can move closer." Sai just stared at her still in awe that the woman she love is seducing him.

"Sai, don't be shy, you can have all of this" Ino said while motioning to her body "if you moved just tiny bit closer to me." Sai gulped, and it's really visible to anyone's eye because of his adam's apple. Ino smirked because Sai complied to her wish.

"Now, Sai, kiss me." Then Sai followed her and just like last night he was gentle. While kissing, Ino sighed because of his gentleness, and it never changed. But Ino got so eager, and she held Sai's hair and pulled him closer and she lead again, and kissed him passionately.

They broke apart for air, and when Sai was about to kiss her again she stopped him and leaned to his ear and whispered "I'm getting wet, let's get out of here" she blushed and Sai blushed too and nodded.

And the rest is history.

 _Epilogue_

While Sai and Ino is kissing, Hinata was half asleep and saw the two and she blushed and hid her face to Naruto's sleeve.

Shikamaru saw this and just pretended to be asleep knowing what will happen next.

Sakura saw the two kissed and broke apart, Ino whispered something and the two went out. She smirked and said to herself "After few minutes they'll hit the home base again," she felt a hand wrapped on her waist, "Ah, he's still drunk, he didn't know he embarrassed himself in front of our friends." She laughed quietly. Then she realized something, "Ugggh he's drunk and he is heavy, how will I carry him if nobody is already sober up? Ugggh I need to wake everybody up!" She said and she woke the man who just wrapped his arms to her waist and proceeded to wake her other friends.

 ***Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto**

 **and obviously the song Oops it's Little mix's song** , **and I used some terms for the-you know the sex of the two because I know there are still younger ones who ventures a lot in and lol it's my first time writing this rated m one shot I learned how to write those by reading rated m fanfics hahahahhaha don't mind me hehehe.**

 ** _Preview for the next one shot:_**

 ** _"Pregnant Days"_**

 ** _Takes place when Ino is having Inojin and how clueless Sai managed to control Ino's temper when she is pregnant._**


	3. Pregnant Days

**Author's message: Heyyyyy guys! I'm back again to present you another one shot! This time, this one shot will not be an AU, thanks for the reviews unlike other authors who have a lot of reviews, but I still appreciate it, and it made me so so so happy. So please enjoy my another short story about Sai and Ino, and I'm really trying my best to improve my writing. Have fun reading this! :)**

"Pregnant Days"

Sai went home from his mission expecting Ino at their house to welcome him. But there's no traces of Ino there, and he looked at the wallclock located near their T.V. and it's only four in the afternoon, Sai thought that Ino is still tending her flower shop. He grabbed a glass in their kitchen cabinet and went to get the pitcher in the refrigerator, he then poured the cold water from the pitcher to the glass and drank it but while he is drinking the front door opened, he looked at the door while drinking, and it's Ino.

"Sai!" Ino is wearing an excited smile on her face. "You're going to be a father!"

Sai choked on his drink, and Ino hurriedly went to his aid.

"Why? You don't like it?" Ino asked already want to nag Sai, and he thought, just like in books, pregnant women is so moody and maybe this is the start of it.

He coughed because of the water and said "No, I just don't know how I will react." he said and looked back and forth to Ino her own tummy. He smiled, and moved his hand to touch Ino's tummy, and he looked at his wife, "Really?"

"Yes," she said while nodding. Sai laughed excitedly. "Really?"

"Really" she answered a smile that might reach the heavens.

Sai looked at Ino and hugged her, both of them chuckled.

After the two of them talked about the new addition to the family, Sai voluntered to make their dinner, Ino happily agree since she wanted to just lay on the couch and rest. After awhile Sai called Ino for dinner, but Ino was fast asleep, he is not planning to wake her up but he don't want his wife to travel dreamland without eating anything.

"Ino, wake up," he whispered lovingly, and kissed her on the cheeks like what the books tought him on how to wake up your lover in a very lovable way. "Let's eat dinner."

Ino got up from the sofa and gave Sai a smile and the two went to the dining area to eat.

Unlike other pregnant women from their group of friends and also most of the pregnant women out there, Ino didn't vomit once, that's what Sai observed from his wife, she oftenly have cravings on almost of the food that sometimes when Sakura (who is pregnant also) would visit Ino, she would eventually call her pig because Ino keeps on eating, Sai agreed to Sakura inwardly. But even though his wife is getting a little bit chubbier he still loves her.

The consequence of Ino not having to vomit and other symptoms that shows a woman is pregnant, Ino often--not often but everyday she is having her mood swings, that sometimes Sai even refused a mission because of his wife's tantrums.

"Sai! Look! look!" Ino called for the tenth time, but Sai patiently followed Ino.

"Hmm, what is that?"

"I want to go here, Saiiii!" she whined and held his hands and playfully swayed it.

"But the doctor said you are due next week." Sai said.

"Buuut I want to eat their food theeeere." she keeps on whining, and because Sai doesn't like Ino to be mad at him he said "Then, I'm going to cook you food that are served there,"

"Really?" Ino's eyes glittered and is wearing a very excited smile.

"Yes," Sai smiled, and he need to find a recipe book about the dishes his wife want.

For all of you who wonders if Ino is not that bad when she is pregnant to her son Inojin, just like it stated above, it's not and Sai would have to go to a lot of hardship and books about pregnant women, just like when Ino is eight month old pregnant. "Sai," Ino called her husband with a cold voice.

Sai knew that Ino is mad about something. He turned his head nervously "Y-yes?"

"Did you eat my chocolate?" she said emitting a dark aura around her, and since Sai is a very honest husband he told her the truth.

"Yes," he said in low tone of voice

"Come again," and oh God! Buddha! Allah! and to all divine beings out there, please remove the dark aura Ino made, for Sai is about to wet his pants.

"I-I ate it." he honestly said.

"WHY?!" Ino grabbed Sai's collar with both of her hands "Why did you eat it?! I'm saving it for my midnight snack! How dare you eat it!"

"Uuuh, I'm going to buy you another one." Sai said calmly, but deep inside he is freaking out.

Ino let go of Sai's collar and her eyes started to water, "You can't buy it anywhere! It's a limited edition chocolate!" then she started to cry. Sai didn't know what to do.

"Wait here, I'm going to find some places to buy it." Then he took off leaving his wife crying for her limited edition chocolate.

Sai went to different convinience stores, but with no luck. He even tried to ask the owner of the Ichiraku if they have something like the limited edition chocolate, but nothing. He went to all stores he knew but still there's no limited edition chocolate. Sai came to the point of going to his friends' houses, he went first to his nearest friend, Chouji.

"Hey, fa--I mean Chouji-san, do you have the limited edition chocolate?" Sai asked.

"No, I didn't even get my hands on it, why are you asking?"

"Well, I didn't know that it's limited edition and I ate Ino's left over of it." Sai explained.

Chouji cringes "Good luck, pal" and Chouji went back to eating his favorite chips together with his wife.

Sai sighed, then he went to Shikamaru's house that are near to Chouji's. He knocked and he was greeted by Temari who is carrying Shikadai.

Shikamaru is quietly reading a book when Sai entered the house.

"What brings you here?" Shikamaru asked while putting his book down.

"Do you have the limited edition chocolate?" Sai asked.

Temari and Shikamaru laughed.

"So you went here to ask if we have the famous limited edition chocolate?" Temari asked then laughed again.

"Let me guess, Ino is having a tantrum because you accidentally ate it." Shikamaru said, Sai just nodded.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said and thought _that's scary, good luck Sai_

"Sorry, Sai. But we don't have that." Temari said apologetically.

Sai nodded and said thanks to the couple and went out to find other friends who might have that stupid limited edition chocolate.

Sai crossed out Kiba because he knew the man never loved chocolate, he came to ask Tenten and she whacked him because it made her feel that she don't have anyone to give her chocolates. He asked Rock Lee but the man would always say, youth, chocolate youth, chocolate cake youth and bla bla bla. Sai went to the Uzumaki residence, "Oh, hi, Sai-san." Hinata greeted him with Boruto on her arms who are trying to let Boruto burp. Naruto saw him and greeted him cheerfully "What brings you here Sai?!"

"I have something to ask" Sai said in a tired way.

"What's the matter? You look tired, for someone who have not been accepting missions for a good eight months." Naruto asked.

"Well, dickless, I accidentally ate Ino's limited edition chocolate and I've been into a lot of convinience stores and I even asked the owner of Ichiraku if they have one, and you're the second to the last friend I knew who I can ask if you have that limited edition chocolate." Sai explained.

Naruto laughed nervously because he also knew that Ino can really be scary when she have mood swings.

"Sorry, but we don't have the limited edition chocolate." Naruto said apologetically.

"Ah, sure, bye" he said with a very exhausted tone.

Naruto sighed, and he don't want his friend to just leave like that, "Wait, Sai, I remember Sakura-chan buying the limited edition chocolate."

Sai turned to Naruto with a hopeful expression.

"I saw her buy one, two days ago." Naruto said.

"Thanks, Naruto" he said and took off.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure Sai-san will be alright?"

"Yeah, he can handle himself." Naruto said and looked at Hinata mischievously. "Neh, Hinata."

"Hmm?" Hinata hummed and looked at Naruto while carrying Boruto

"Can you give me a kiss?"

Then Hinata gave him a kiss on the cheeks, Naruto pouted "Nooo, kiss on the lips" and he pointed to his lips. Hinata blushed furiously "Not now, Naruto-kun" then Naruto whined.

Meanwhile, Sai arrived at Sakura's house and he knocked. The door was opened by the Uchiha. _oh great,_ Sai thought.

"Uh, good day, I have something important to ask Sakura." he said.

"Hnn," was the only thing the Uchiha said and went upstairs.

Sakura came from the dining room and was surprised to see Sai.

"Oh, hey Sai!" she greeted and she motioned to Sai to seat to the sofa, while walking to the living room and seat opposite to where Sai was seated.

"Where's Sarada? Looks like your husband is in a bad mood, ugly."

"Sarada, is in her room, sleeping. And Sasuke-kun was just frustated because, you know, not going tell you." she laughed. "And what brings you here?"

Sai sighed and said "Do you have the limited edition chocolate?"

"Eh?"

"The limited--"

"I heard you, but why are you asking me if I have limited edition chocolate?"

"Because, Ino is having a tantrums, because I ate her left over."

Sakura laughed, "I bought one, two days ago, but Ino saw me buying that and was drooling, so I gave it to her as gift"

"Ohh," was all Sai can say.

"There's still hope, because I remember when I bought that Kakashi-sensei is there and I also remembered that he grabbed the last piece of it."

Sai's face brightened, "Thanks, ugly!" then he took off fast.

"Sakura," She turned to Sasuke and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Please." the Uchiha pleaded.

"No," Sakura said in a cold voice. "We're not going to do IT for one week."

Sasuke frowned.

Meanwhile, Sai is in the hokage office waiting for Kakashi to arrive becayse he just had a meeting.

Kakashi was surprised to see Sai "Hi there, Sai. I was wondering what brings you here?" he said while arranging his files.

"Sakura saw you buy the limited edition chocolate."

"And?"

"Well, can I have it? I'm going to pay you." Sai said while getting hus wallet.

"Oh, why?" Kakashi leaned back to his seat and find it amusing that Sai is in trouble.

"Because Ino is having a tantrum."

"Why?" Kakashi teased.

Sai sensed that the hokage is teasing him but he ignored it. "Because I ate her left over limited edition chocolate."

"Ohh." then Kakashi went to get the chocolate which he thinks that it's just a petty reason to throw a tantrum. He just don't understand it.

"Thanks, Hokage-sama."

"No problem."

Sai went home and found Ino still crying but not because of the chocolate, but because of staring at herself at the mirror.

"Why is my face so full?" she cried. "It looks like a moon, wahhh! Sai will never love me anymore because my face is fat! wahhh!" she cried. Sai sweat dropped, he walked nearer to her, and hugged her from her back and rested his hands on her swollen belly.

"You don't love me anymore!" she cried again.

"What makes you think of that?"

"Because my face is full like a moon, I always eat like a pig, I always have cravings, earlier I threw a tantrums and threatened you because you ate my left over." she sobbed.

"I read from books, pregnant women can be like that, and it's normal that you'll get fat and every once in a while will have a mood swings." he explained still hugging her.

"But, I'm fat, after I gave birth to Inojin I'm still fat."

"I'll still love you even if you turn into a very big hippopotamus." he said

"No, you won't" she cried again.

"I read from books that if you love someone you don't look at their appearances, you love them for who they are."

"Really?" she said while wipping the tears on her cheeks, Sai nodded.

"So you do love me?"

"Yes." Sai broke away from her and turned her to face him. "And because I love you I found you the limited edition chocolate." He said while getting the chocolate from his small backpack.

Ino's eyes brightened. "Thank you, Sai" she said and gave Sai a pecked on the lips and happily ate the chocolate. Sai smiled contentedly.

 **Hi guys there will be a part two of this story, sorry if it took awhile to post this chapter, and I'm planning to make another fanfic about NaruHina. Watch out for Unromantic Things About Naruto-kun, it's series of one-shot also.**

 **And this story may be similar to other stories but I didn't copy it, this story is made by my own hardwork, and Naruto and other characters belong to Kishimoto.**

 **This one shot is not yet edited.**


	4. Pregnant Days: Part Two

**Hiiiii! Sorry if this oneshot took a lot of time to update, because I'm really busy even though it's summer. : (** **Plus that Spanish lessons I just took last week, so it's really hard to find time to update this. And please understand I haven't edited this.**

Ino was rushed into the hospital after her water broke

"Aaaaaarrrg." she screamed while holding Sai's hand.

"Just a little bit more, before we arrived at the delivery room." he said, with a worried voice.

When they arrived at the delivery room, they were greeted by Sakura's nagging that Ino is too stubborn to stay at least few days before her due. But eventually she aided Ino who is now in pain in giving birth.

A few seconds later...

"Push, Ino!"

"I'M TRYING FOREHEAD!" she shouted out of pain.

Ino's left hand was holding Sai's hand while her other is holding the metal thing in the hospital bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" she screamed."SAIIIIII!"

"Yes?" Sai breathed out in pain because of his wife's grip on his hand.

"WE WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Sai being clueless he just looked at her, cluelessly.

Ino felt this even though she's in pain, so she shouted in annoyance and pain.

"I WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU WITHOUT PROTECTION! AAAAAARGGG AND*pants* I-IF YOU DON'T HAVE PROTECTION YOU WILL NEVER EXPLODE INSIDE OF ME."

and the people in the delivery room fell silent except for Ino, Sakura and the other nurses just stared at the couple back and forth, while Sai, was just staring off at some space like he just lost his soul.

"AAAARRRG!" The agonizing scream of Ino made Sakura aware that it's no time to laugh at Sai's face.

"Push, Ino! I can see the head!"

 _Just a little more, Inojin. Mommy's going to see you at last._ Ino thought.

After a few minutes, Ino gave birth to a very healthy Inojin. Sakura put Inojin at Ino's chest, and Ino breathed a sigh, and looked at the baby and gave out a smile a tired smile and looked at her friend and her husband.

"This is my Inojin, right?" she asked with a teary eyes and a smile on her face.

Sakura just nodded with a gentle smile. Ino stared at her husband with the same expression."This is our Inojin, right?"

"Yes, Ino." Sai smiled gently and kissed Ino's forehead and whispered to her "is it okay if I kiss his head?"

Ino nodded tears streaming down her cheeks and smile evident on her pale and tired face. Sai, planted a gentle kiss on the baby's head.

Sakura smiled at how the family is having their time so, she quietly left the room with a very contented smile.

After a few seconds, Ino fell asleep and the nurses took the baby to clean him up from blood.

After a few hours, Ino woke up, and looked around the room, and she spotted Sai sitting on a stoll chair next to her bed.

She smiled to her husband, and Sai replied with a gentle smile.

"What are you feeling Ino? Is there something you want?" Sai asked.

Ino shooked her head and smiled again. "Where's our Inojin?"

"Inojin is in the nursery room. I'm going to tell the nurse that you have woken up." then Sai, pushed the intercom button and speak to the nurse.

After a few minutes, the nurse came inside the room pushing the crib(a/n: the thing you see in the nursery room that have wheels. I don't know what it's really called aside from the word crib, so please understand) with Inojin in it.

The nurse carried the baby to Ino and, Ino took her child from the nurse, then the nurse bowed and went out.

Sai just stared at his family with awe. His eyes glittered with tears, he can finally call someone a family, a wife, a child of his own.

Ino noticed it and asked Sai "Want to hold him?"

Sai shooked his head "No, I might break him" he said as he looked at his son who is fast asleep on his mother's arms.

Ino giggled softly, "And why do you think you will break him?"

"He is so small, and fragile. Unlike me who is big enough and strong enough to tackle a human." he said and Ino gave him a gentle laugh.

"It's not like that Sai." she paused and looked at her son and back to her husband. "He might be this small and fragile for now, but someday he will learn to walk, he will learn to talk, read, laugh with others, be sad like others, be angry, scared, and he will learn a lot. The things he will learn someday may not be from us, he will also learn from other people. It may be that he will learn something in a hard way or an easy way, but that is the key on growing up and being strong, a strong shinobi like us, his parents. So before, this child of ours will learn to sit, crawl and walk, you should carry Inojin before you lose this moment Sai. Treasure this moment." Ino said, and gave her son on the arms of Sai with care.

Sai, smiled at his son, and hugged him gently. His heart was about to explode with happiness, he just want to savor this moment and never let go of this time.

Ino giggled at the father and son.

After a few minutes, the baby cried. ""W-why is he crying?" Sai said with a worried look.

"Maybe he is hungry, let me carry him." then Sai gave Inojin to Ino.

"Aww, stop crying my Inojin. Mommy's going to give you milk." then Ino lift up the right side of her hospital gown to breast feed Inojin. Sai was surprised then he remembered from one of the books he read that all mothers did this.

Then Sai remembered what Ino said in the delivery room, so he moved closer to Ino until his lips was just inches from Ino's ears.

Ino raised her eyebrows to her husband, and Sai just motioned that he will whisper something, Ino just nodded.

"So, what you said earlier in the delivery room, is that true?"

"What?" Ino asked clueless

"That I will never explode inside you."

then both of them blushed.

 **Next oneshot:**

 **Sweet Liar** **-even though Sai keeps on lying, Ino can't help but call him cute.**


End file.
